world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
092514-Rubi Miloko
automatedContraption AC began trolling timidTheurge TT at 22:41 -- 10:42 AC: Rubi brushes against Milly "Hey sis" 10:43 TT: Miloko gives a weary "hey?" 10:43 AC: You feeling all right?" 10:44 TT: "j-just h-haven't b-been s-sleeping w-well?" 10:45 AC: "Really? You look like youve been sleeping just fine..." 10:47 TT: "not r-really? e-everything has g-gotten me on e-edge r-recently?" 10:48 AC: Rubi pats her sisters head "just an everything thing or is it this land and all its puppies?" 10:50 TT: "w-well, t-there's the p-puppies t-that can t-take w-whatever t-they w-want, and m-meeting m-mother and w-worrying a-about d-disappointing her, and ...?" her voice trails off 10:51 AC: "I dont think its possible to disappoint your technically not mother... she seems too uhh... i dont want to use this word... but ditzy." 10:53 TT: "y-yeah, I'm w-wondering if w-we're a-actually e-even r-related? l-like was t-there s-some s-sort of m-mixup?" 10:56 AC: "I thought with trolls everyone was related" Rubi gives off a toothy grin 10:56 TT: "w-what?" she raises an eyebrow 10:57 AC: "I heard about the incestious slurry... (secretly i dont even know how that works)" 10:59 TT: "you k-know w-what I m-meant?" 11:00 AC: Rubi laughs "yeah i know. even so personality isnt passed down I think... I seem to be the opposite of at least Beau... Umm... did you hear anything about tlaloc?" 11:02 TT: "I h-haven't a-asked a-about him yet? and o-opposite? w-what do you m-mean?" 11:04 AC: "Like... Beau seems to hold an air of some sort of elegence... and it seems that he also was a heir to a massive company rather than a prince... 11:04 AC: " 11:05 AC: "He was raised by his butler though" 11:06 TT: "oh, y-you've s-spoken w-with him?" 11:07 AC: "Yeah I did while I was on the roof! He was pretty nice I hope to see him once he gets here..." Rubi cracks her knuckles "and by then I hope doir has taught me how to hack this game cause im going to win." 11:10 TT: "is it w-weird t-that I w-want to m-meet him too? e-even t-though to him I'm n-nobody s-special?" 11:11 TT: "B-Beau, I m-mean?" 11:11 AC: "I don't think so... I kinda want to meet maenam myself... but im holding off to brace myself" 11:13 TT: "I can see why? I did not e-expect her to be so f-friendly?" 11:16 AC: "Hmm... I kind of want to meet libby face to face as well... just... without her trying to kill us or otherwise maim us" 11:17 TT: "I can w-wait on m-meeting her, she s-sounds s-scary?" 11:17 AC: "Gotta meet her eventually..." 11:19 TT: "do I h-have to? you k-know how I get a-around new p-people?" 11:19 AC: "You dont... unless this isnt the winning session and it happens to be like a pitstop... that would suck... so bad..." 11:21 TT: "why w-would our p-parents w-waste t-their t-time h-here if we w-were s-screwed e-either way?" 11:22 AC: "Umm... pick us up for the final session? I don't know if they know were gonna make it... and with how many of them that have died... im kind of afraid for everyone in our group too..." 11:23 TT: "y-yeah, M-Merrow's t-team a-already has had a c-casualty?" 11:25 AC: "...what." 11:28 TT: "a-apparently, he a-attacked the l-locals and got k-killed by t-them, or s-something?" 11:28 AC: "Why would he do such a friggen stupid thing?!?" 11:29 TT: "d-don't ask me? m-maybe he was c-crazy?" 11:32 AC: Rubi bashes her head into a wall... just loud enough to make a thud "In the name of darwin that was stupid." 11:33 TT: Milly gives a startled jump "p-please s-stay c-calm s-sister? w-what's d-done is d-done?" 11:35 AC: "I am calm... ow..." Rubi rubs her head "I dont think anyone here is dumb enough to hurt the dogs here." 11:38 TT: Miloko begins checking her sister's head for injuries "I'd h-hope not, but p-people are f-full of s-surprises?" 11:40 AC: "...good point..." Rubi sighs... "Hey Sis... were gonna make it through this right?" 11:44 TT: "I p-promise we w-will?" 11:44 TT: "e-even if I'm too w-weak to p-protect you m-myself?" 11:44 AC: "Hey if you're too weak ill just keep healing you to fight on!" 11:46 TT: "not p-physically w-weak? m-more a w-weakness of s-spirit?" 11:48 AC: Rubi gives a little laugh "Remember all those animes I watched? Ill give you one of those rousing fighting spirit speech if that ever happens!" 11:52 TT: "t-then why d-didn't you g-give me one a few d-days b-back, w-when S-Slim t-took off?" 11:53 AC: "I was kind of stuck... and it kind of wouldve been a bad idea if i was left all alone and without a player sheet..." 11:54 TT: "so y-you're not mad a-about me s-staying b-behind?" 11:54 AC: "No im not... im more mad that everyone else left acenia alone to get my sheet back" 11:57 TT: "if I'd h-have k-known e-everyone e-else w-would h-have j-just g-given up and I w-wasn't s-such a c-coward, I'd h-have r-rushed to h-help her?" 11:58 AC: Rubi sighs "You're not a coward sis. shy maybe. but not a coward. A real coward wouldve been stuck whimpering in a corner when we learned about this game" 12:05 TT: "I'm a-afraid of t-talking to my own m-mother for t-trolltec c-christ's s-sake!?" 12:10 AC: "Milly come on... Technically shes not your mother... Condescence is... and being afraid to talk to people isnt being a coward. you just happen to be an introvert..." 12:15 TT: "I d-don't f-follow?" 12:23 AC: "Introverts find outside gratification less rewarding than solitary activities... Like... reading your trolltec books..." 12:26 TT: "I k-know w-what an i-introvert is?" Miloko sticks out her tongue "I m-meant a-about M-Maenam not r-really b-being my m-mother? w-why do you say t-that?" 12:31 AC: Rubi playfully grabs at it "Maenam isnt your mother. shes an alternate universe version of your mother... its kind of like..." Rubi takes out a sheet of paper drawing two lines. "These are parallel universes" Rubi draws a third line that squiggles "This is an alternate universe not unlike our own. only difference is its wiggly from a different experiences" 12:35 AC: Rubi starts getting more and more into it probably losing milly somewhere after RNA 12:38 TT: Miloko just sits there and listens, letting her sister finish before speaking up "y-yeah, but t-this M-Maenam s-seems to a-actually g-give a d-damn t-that I e-exist? I t-think t-that c-counts for s-something?" 12:42 AC: "...condie has also lived for thousands of years... that would drag on for anyone..." 12:48 TT: "y-yeah, but s-still, I'd h-have l-liked it if she at l-least a-acknowledged my e-existance? n-nothing s-special?" 01:00 AC: Rubi pokes Milly's arm "Yep. still amongst those who exist" 01:01 TT: "hmm, w-what? sorry, I got l-lost in t-thought t-there for a s-second? c-could you p-please r-repeat y-yourself?" 01:05 AC: "Hah nope not gonna..." Rubi thinks for a moment "if these other guys are our alternate universe parents... would that make us their parents as well?" 01:09 TT: "aww?" she frowns and gives a few sniffles, like she may cry "but I t-think m-miss H-Heston s-said s-something a-about not h-having met any t-trolls p-prior to e-entry, so I'm g-going to a-assume it's u-unlikely?" 01:11 AC: but like 01:11 AC: "what if i was either a full blooded troll or human?" 01:12 TT: "t-then you w-wouldn't r-really be you t-then? I t-think?" 01:13 AC: Rubi ponders "...that would suck" 01:17 TT: "it d-doesn't r-really m-matter? t-they w-wouldn't be the s-same p-people we are?" 01:18 AC: "making too much sense here sis... wouldnt you have wanted to know how you couldve lived once?" 01:19 TT: "I d-don't k-know if I r-really w-want a-another m-measuring s-stick for my f-faults?" 01:23 AC: "you really need to stop putting yourself down... its self destructive..." 01:26 TT: "s-sorry?" 01:28 AC: "dont tell me sorry tell yourself you're sorry... " 01:31 TT: "you k-know how p-pathetic t-that s-sounds, r-right?" 01:36 AC: Rubi looks left and right to see if anyone else is around... then she moves to the opposite side of a coffee table... and then gains a wicked grin and takes a deep breath... 01:37 AC: She throws her right foot on top of it and then shouts 01:37 AC: "MILOKO! YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND, MOIRAIL AND SISTER. YOU HAVE AN INNER STRENGTH NO MERE MORTAL CAN COMPREHEND! ITLL BE A TOOL FOR FUTURE BATTLES AND ALL OF HISTORY WILL LEARN OF YOUR AMAZING ABILITIES! YOUR NAME WILL BE THE NAME THAT THE OCEANS WILL CALM TO AND MOUNTAINS WILL MOVE FOR YOU! FOR YOU ARE MILOKO THE HIGH PRIESTESS! NOW GO FORTH AND BRING RIGHTEOUS VICTORY! 01:38 TT: Miloko snickers "a-alright, a-alright? you win?" 01:39 AC: Rubi grins and gives a hug "Just wait until i used the planned one. itll blow your socks off" 01:41 TT: "now I'm g-going to h-have to k-keep b-being h-hard on m-myself? j-just to h-hear it?" 01:44 AC: no no its not for you to be down on yourself. i got seperate ones for that... thisll be for when i need you to pull through a bsod" 01:45 AC: ive had it prepared for no less than 3 years now after watching a...certain mecha anime..." 01:47 TT: "w-well, I'll be s-sure to m-make s-sure all y-your p-preparation d-doesn't go to w-waste?" she grins 01:50 AC: "pthh. forget about it. you get yourself hurt ill be able to throw a bandage on but this is for a very special occasion... speaking of which... i need to get several healing supplies to help with my sylph of life stuff..." 01:53 TT: "you s-seemed to be d-doing j-just f-fine e-earlier?" 01:54 AC: "that was with a semi large amount of luck and no small amount of help from sami..." 01:57 TT: "so? y-you're s-still way a-ahead of te r-rest of us? I'm s-still a l-little c-confused as to how r-rage is u-useful?" 02:01 AC: "whenever i hear your title it makes me think of the potions old time berserkers drank to gain otherworldly powers... maybe you can make people angry enough to make a mistake? or maybe its like a slide rule... like... you can control rage in a way where its like... 0 emotion... or all of the emotion 02:06 TT: "I g-guess t-that'd be u-useful? k-kinda s-scary t-though w-when you t-think a-about it?" 02:09 AC: "yeah... it kind of is if thats the case... you should ask sami she has a firm grasp on these things (i think...) 02:12 TT: "e-even if she d-doesn't, m-maybe she can p-point me in the d-direction of s-someone who d-does?" 02:14 AC: "exactly! anyway sis im gonna go booby trap slims office more... talk to ya later?" 02:15 TT: "a-alright? d-don't h-hurt y-yourself?" 02:15 AC: "Cant hurt the magical sylph girl!" rubi acts like she flutters away